tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Fabian Mullet
'''Fabian Mullet' (last name pronounced "Moo-lay") is a Remonian hairdresser who has been cursed by a shitton (read: 139) of witches. He now seeks to hunt them all down and travels with the Grand Alliance around the world in hopes of meeting the witches along the way. So far he has killed three witches. Biography Early Years Nothing to write home about until Fabs turned 25 and graduated from hairdressing college (which consisted of a 3 week course). He then scored his first big haircutting gig cutting the hair of the entire guest list of the 22nd Annual Witches of Remon Convention but when he saw how ugly and haggard they all were he declared that he wouldn't cut their hair with a ten foot pole which he supposed would be pretty difficult anyway and then preceded to tell them all to haul arse and pointed out that given the size of said arses it would take them at least two trips. The witches were pissed and each one of these 139 witches put their worst curse on Fabian as punishment. Now Fabian has 139 different curses on him that come and go sporadically such as turning into a rabbit, turning into a turtle, and ringing in the ears, and is wandering Remon hunting down each witch in order to get rid of the curses, much like popular tv show "My Name Is Earl" except instead of making things right there is brutal stabbing. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception A Crimson Dawn Tears of the Sun Aliases and Nicknames ; Sir Hairdresser : Used by Ronove. Appearance The hottest non-elvish person in lower Remon (at least according to one news-poll). Long blond hair, wears fashionable coats and a silver headband with a feather in it taken from each witch he has killed. Basically sex on toast. Personality and Traits Vain, apathetic, pretty much no morals whatsoever. Powers and Abilities Fabian is a good hairdresser and can use his big pair of shears as a weapon if needed. His actual powers should be referred to as curses which the witches cast on him. These curses vary: one can turn him into a cockroach and another can turn him into a giant. Usually they tend to happen at very inappropriate times. List of Curses Below is a list of the known curses which have ailed Fabian so far. The effects of the 139 curses cast by the 139 witches are always temporary (however, they can last from a few seconds to an entire year) and only one of them can affect Fabian at a given moment. However, a curse keeps coming back randomly (sometimes it can take several months for the same curse to resurface) until the witch who has cast that specific curse has been slain. ; Big Balls (Cured) : The victim's balls (...yeah) become very big. ; Buffalor : The victim turns into a buffalo. Fabian spent an entire year trapped in this form. ; Buttercup : Curse no. 51. The victim turns into a cow. ; Cabbageris : The victim turns into a cabbage. ; Confusion : Curse no. 35. The victim does an opposite thing than the one he intended to do (you go backwards when you try to walk forward, turn right when you try to turn left etc.). ; Gigantor (Cured) : The victim's whole body grows really big. ; Itchy Crotchy : The victim's crotch starts to itch. Fabian considers this to be one of the most dreadful curses because it repeats itself quite often. ; Itty Bitty Roach : The victim turns into a cockroach. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Fabian considers Ax to be the most sane member of the Grand Alliance but he often mistakes her for a prostitute probably because of the red streaks in her hair. As a result Ax has chosen to ignore Fabian's antics most of the time. Ronove Thanadar Fabian considered the amnesiac Ronove to be his servant after the "torment" Ronove made him go through. Ronove was surprisingly all too eager to serve Fabian although he tried to avoid paying the bills of Refan's haircut. Nevertheless the two seemed to get along fine for the most part whenever they weren't chasing each other around. The dynamic changed after Ronove became a Dreadlord, but Fabian still hopes to someday rekindle their master-servant relationship. See also *Magic *Ronove Thanadar Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age